


Triple Threat

by scullyphile



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Awkward, Dream Sex, F/M, Funny, Humorous, Multi, Nightmare, Threesome, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyphile/pseuds/scullyphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nightmare. A sexy? nightmare. It's supposed to make you laugh. Just go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Threat

In between kisses, they pulled their shirts over their heads. He led her to the couch, and she was already unhooking her bra as he pushed her down to the cold leather. He crouched and dragged her skirt down from her hips. She wore thigh-high pantyhose, and he decided those could stay on. He pulled her panties down, kissing her thighs as he went, and kissed her stomach while she wiggled as though she were ticklish.

Scully leaned back on the couch, feeling wonderfully exposed, as he knelt down between her legs. Two of his fingers moved inside of her as he sucked her clit. He couldn’t remember ever being so happy. How had he ended up here? With his free hand he reached up and took one of her breasts in his hand. He watched her eyelids flutter and her lips fall open with a moan.

He was so concentrated on getting her closer to orgasm that he almost didn’t hear the knob turn and the door open. He looked up just in time to see the shocked look on the other man’s face.

“Sir?!” Mulder nearly shouted. “Scully?!”

In an instant, Scully had pulled away from him and crawled up onto the couch, pulling her knees to her chest in a vain attempt to cover up. Her clothes lay scattered around his office.

“Mulder!” she cried out, her hand moving her naked breasts, pushing them together.

Oh shit. Mulder was going to kill him. He was sure he’d locked the door. What had happened?!

The next thing he knew, Mulder was there, standing over Scully, brushing the hair from her face.

“Mulder,” she said, her voice softening. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened. Are you upset with me?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know what to think,” Mulder replied.

Skinner wanted to disappear, just fade away into the background. At least he still had his pants on, although he was worried his erection might be visible and tried his best to hide it. He hoped Mulder wouldn’t address him. Little did he know the strangeness was just beginning.

“What do you think of this?” Scully asked. She slid back down on the couch, pulling Skinner back to his position between her legs. “You’re not done here,” she said, looking into Skinner’s eyes. “And you,” she said, turning to Mulder. “Get over here.”

Skinner hesitated, inches away from the part of Scully he’d only moments before been tasting. He could smell her, yet still chanced a look at Mulder’s face. Mulder was staring at Scully, a fire burning behind his eyes. Skinner watched as Mulder leaned down and took her face in his hands, kissing her deeply. He broke the kiss and spoke.

“You heard the woman,” Mulder said, unzipping his fly. “I guess we’ll have to share.”

Skinner woke up in a cold sweat. The image of Mulder’s fly unzipping in slow motion haunted him all through his morning coffee. Since Scully had kissed him in the elevator two weeks ago he’d had a few thoughts about her, but nothing like this. He didn’t even attempt to eat; he had no appetite. When he pulled up to the office his heart tightened. He had a meeting with Mulder and Scully this morning. How was he going to face them?

–

Scully’s hand paused on the door of Skinner’s office. She didn’t want to enter, haunted by the dream she’d had the night before. She had so many images dancing around in her mind. She saw Skinner’s head between her legs and Mulder leaning over her with hunger in his eyes.

She shook her head. No, she had to push these thoughts away. She steeled herself. Just turn the knob. None of those things had happened. No one knew. Everything was normal. She took two deep breaths and opened the door.

Skinner was there, at his desk with his glasses on, just as she remembered him upon waking up wide-eyed and, thankfully, alone. She flashed on the image of him taking them off as he told her how much he’d been thinking of her. She walked over to the chair and sat down. Of course, Mulder was late.

–

Mulder approached the office. To his relief, the door was open, and he could see Skinner sitting behind his desk before he walked in. He didn’t think he could take having to turn the knob and open the door. Not today. If the door had been closed when he walked up, he would have gone to the basement, written an email with some excuse about having the flu, and gone straight home. Instead he found himself standing awkwardly in front of his colleagues.

“Mulder, have a seat,” Skinner said. No one made eye contact. “How was everyone’s weekend?” the Assistant Director asked, trying to make small talk. “I had Kimberly bring us some coffee and doughnuts. Help yourself.”

Scully reached for a plain doughnut, but stared absently at it instead of eating it.

Mulder and Skinner both reached for the only eclair.

“Sorry,” Skinner said. Their hands were both still in the box of doughnuts.

The tension in the room was killing him, Mulder had to say something. Anything.

“I’ll guess we’ll have to share,” he said. As the phrase rang out the color drained from his face.

Skinner started stammering something, but no one was listening. Scully was quickly turning bright red as she began to realize what was happening.

“We had the same dream!” Mulder erupted.

“What?!” Skinner said.

“Mulder, that’s ridiculous,” Scully muttered, even as she was coming to the same conclusion.

Mulder glanced at Skinner, who was staring awkwardly at his desk. He then shifted his gaze, and saw something on Scully’s face like a glimmer of recognition quickly hidden behind a plea to make this all go away as soon as possible.

The tension that had been rising in room since they entered reached uncomfortable levels. They needed some kind of release, some kind of reprieve. Mulder barked out a quick, loud laugh, hoping to diffuse the situation. Some things were never meant to see the light of day.

“I don’t know what I was thinking,” he tried. “You’re probably right, Scully, but just to be safe maybe we should start keeping dream journals so we can compare notes. If we ever sleep again, that is.”  


End file.
